


Light of my life

by Dancingdog



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bit of insecure Gabriel, Dean fixes that, M/M, That's it, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-04
Updated: 2015-10-04
Packaged: 2018-04-24 18:07:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4929826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dancingdog/pseuds/Dancingdog
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Early morning snuggling with Gabriel imitating a firefly.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Light of my life

Gabriel sighed contentedly as an arm wrapped around his waist and tugged him closer to a tanned, muscular chest. A hand slid between his shoulder blades and buried itself in the mess of golden feathers that rested there. 

A dim orange light peeked through the blinds of the old motel room, signalling the break of dawn and the Archangel revelled in the fact that his lover was, for once, taking the opportunity to sleep in. 

Making sure that he was still in contact with the other man's chest, Gabriel carefully propped himself up on one elbow and an affectionate smile crossed his face when he saw Dean frown slightly and press closer, eyes still firmly closed. Gabe allowed his thumb to trace his human's cheek, all six wings reaching for his lover to enfold him in a warm embrace.

It had taken the pair a long time to reach this level of trust and even now both men rarely showed any emotion other than irritated tolerance towards each other when in public, unlike Sam and Castiel, who apparently had no problem with draping themselves over one another on park benches for everyone to see. However, that wasn't to say that Dean and Gabriel didn't care about each other. Just because they weren't fond of the idea of letting everyone and their dogs know that they were involved, it didn't mean that they were cold when away from prying eyes. Well... not now at least; there had been a time not so long ago when they had merely used each other as stress relief and Gabriel disappeared the morning after, before Dean had even opened his eyes. Life has a funny way of working out, doesn't it?

Gabriel grinned when fingers curled around the hand that was gently stroking his lover's cheek. A pair of lips pressed softly against his knuckles, then travelled slowly down to his finger tip, moving to the next one when it reached the end of the appendage.

"Morning," he whispered as he placed a chaste kiss on Dean's temple, which earned him a happy grumble.

"mmm... mornin'." Dean mumbled sleepily as he dropped Gabe's wrist in favour of threading his fingers through the velvety feathers at the base of the Archangel's wing. Gabriel practically purred and arched into the wonderful sensation of calloused hands petting sensitive wings that hadn't been touched by another being in centuries. Not even Kali had been allowed to see them. Of course these were only a manifestation of limbs that were otherwise too intense to be seen by human eyes, but a couple of months ago Dean had been crushed to find that he would never be able to see his lover's true form, lest he suffer the same fate as many others who had laid their eyes on an Angel, only to have them melt from their sockets, so Gabriel had done the next best thing and created a physical space for the energy of his wings to reside in when Dean wanted to give them some attention, thus the three pairs of magnificent golden limbs protruding from between his shoulder blades.

A hand wandered down the length of his right primary wing and stroked experimentally at some of the less visible feathers, making Gabriel whimper quietly and the wing shudder in pleasure. Dean chuckled deeply and the vibrations sent tingles through the Angel's ribs.

The older Winchester pulled Gabriel onto his chest to get better access to the fluffy limbs and nuzzled the one that had fallen over his bare shoulder. The feathers tickled his skin as they shifted back into order and he peppered kisses across the wing's edge. He tried to suppress the smile at feeling Gabriel's squirming and the flustered flapping of the opposite wing, but he knew he'd failed when there was a huff from his Angel and a petulant _"Stop laughing!"_ as something soft smacked lightly against his head.

Naturally, this spurred Dean on and he continued to tease the Angel until Gabriel finally had enough and he cupped his lover's face and smashed their lips together.

Dean moaned and allowed the Angel more access, his arms winding possessively around the shorter man's back. The next ten minutes were spent exploring each other unhurriedly; Gabriel's hands sliding to the hunter's hips as Dean's grasped the base of Gabriel's secondary wings. Dean nipped at the Angel's bottom lip and licked the spot soothingly when Gabe tightened his grip around his hips. 

Suddenly, Gabriel growled lowly and straddled the older Winchester, one hand repositioning itself behind Dean's head whilst the other lifted his torso with surprising strength, until it hovered slightly above the mattress.

 _"Mine."_ Gabriel snarled as he claimed Dean's mouth once again.

A burning heat grew in Dean's chest until he was certain his insides were on fire and he found himself desperately kissing back, wishing for more contact with the Archangel as he pressed his body flush with Gabriel's.

This seemed to please the former trickster and he lowered them both back down onto the bed without breaking contact. 

"Mine," he growled again, his wings stretching to their full length in a show of dominance before they completely covered Dean from view of everything except Gabriel.

The heat bloomed a second time, stronger than any feeling he'd ever had around the Angel before and he dug his fingers further into the feathers at the base of the golden wing, making Gabriel groan loudly.

"Yours," ground out Dean hotly, an almost intolerable fire flaring from his hands to his arms.

The Angel made a guttural sound and he bit possessively at his lover's lip. When Dean's mouth was finally released, he opened his eyes to see the Angel's pupils blown wide and wanting, but what really caught his eye was the gradually brightening light surrounding Gabriel.

The human's mouth fell open in awe as the beautiful gold shimmered as though it were liquid; it's glow bathing both their bodies in its almost silk-like appearance.

"Gabe... You're glowing..." Dean whispered, his eyes never leaving the light.

A brilliant smile spread across the Archangel's face as the playful sparkle returned to his eyes, along with something else Dean hadn't yet noticed.

"I'm happy," he replied simply.

Shocked by the blunt admission, Dean's head whipped around to face his lover and his breath hitched when he noticed that although Gabriel's pupils had constricted to their regular state, his amber irises where glowing with the same light that he'd seen earlier, except this was more defined and he could see streaks of energy dancing in his eyes, the honey colour constantly shifting shades of dark and light like water as it flowed down a stream. When he glanced back to the light surrounding them both, he gasped because it had taken a shape in the form of Gabriel's wings, so instead of physical feathers, Gabe now possessed liquid-like feathers which glistened and seemed to flow into each other but were quite clearly defined as separate. 

"Gabe..." he breathed as the heat from the Archangel's new state coursed up his arms.

The breath-taking light suddenly dimmed and a troubled expression overcame the shorter man's face as doubts began to creep into his mind.

"Sorry, Dean. I shouldn't have pushed so fast..."

The aurora faded and the wings started to take a physical shape once more, each feather becoming more defined. 

Dean startled, his gaze focusing sharply on his lover's face.

"What are you talking about?"

The trickster shook his head apologetically and attempted to slide off Dean but found himself unable to when the human clamped down on his back; a concerned look in his eyes.

"Gabe? What's wrong? Did I hurt you?" He glanced to the hand that was still clutching the base of one wing and released it in horror.

The Angel snorted in amusement: trust Dean to jump to the conclusion of himself being at fault.

"No, you didn't." At the look of befuddlement Gabriel tried to explain. 

"I sometimes forget that you're human and that this," he gestured to his feathered wings, "can be a little weird for you. You always seem so... okay with everything I do. It's hard to remember that you're not an Angel, or even one of the Pagans." 

Gabriel looked down ashamedly, as if he'd done something unspeakable. 

Dean still felt like he was missing a piece of the puzzle.

"Not to sound rude, but do you have a point?"

The Archangel's head snapped up with a frown. 

"You're not freaked out by my firefly impression?"

Dean blinked before understanding cleared his mind and his eyes softened. He leaned forward and pressed an uncharacteristically sweet kiss to his lover's temple, before slowly planting kisses down his nose and finally on his mouth. To prevent his lover from protesting he let his lips rest there, smiling when Gabe pouted in confusion. He gathered up as much courage as he could before whispering a sincere "I love you", leaving his lips to brush Gabriel's with each meaningful word.

Suddenly, light exploded from not only Gabe's wings, but the rest of his body and Dean had to close his eyes to stop himself from going temporarily blind. To his credit, Gabriel looked thoroughly embarrassed and was desperately trying to dim his over-excited aurora, but this time Dean didn't hesitate and quickly grabbed his Angel's wings and tugged him down for a hungry kiss.

"Mine." Dean growled in an echo of the Angel's earlier statement, then idly thought that if that light got any brighter, his eyes probably _would_ melt from their sockets.

Gabriel, on the other hand, was a mess. He whimpered as he replayed Dean's declaration in his head and was powerless to stop the glow illuminating his body and wings. This wasn't normal: a human shouldn't be able to reduce an Archangel to a quivering wreck and certainly shouldn't be able to produce such an intense aurora. Gabriel decided he didn't care when he caught sight of Dean staring wondrously at his body and running gentle fingers through his liquid-like wings.

He snuggled into Dean's chest and let the hunter explore. After a few minutes, Dean pulled the covers back over them both, smirking when the sheets began to glow and wrapped his arms tightly around his Angel, ensuring that he kept contact with the wings which were snaking around his waist.

A few moments of comfortable silence passed between the pair before Dean mumbled, "I can't believe you woke me up at five-thirty." 

Gabriel smacked him upside the head with a pillow.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked! I am taking prompts for absolutely anything (except Wincest) so feel free to ask! I love a challenge ;P I don't own SPN and this makes me sad :(


End file.
